vimfandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Windows
What belongs here? This discussion began on User_talk:Fritzophrenic when User:Fritzophrenic changed the category of 503 PuTTY numeric keypad mappings from Category:Windows to Category:Integration. ---- Hi Fritzophrenic - I agree with your edit summary that 'I certainly wouldn't look for a PuTTY tip under "Windows"'. One reason I haven't done much with categories is that I can't get my head around them. Should any tip that works only in Windows be in Category:Windows? If so, there might be too many tips for it to be useful. If not, what is the category for? So, I am not disagreeing with your change of the category, but I'm not really agreeing either. I'm just expressing my confusion. --JohnBeckett 04:24, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ---- Category:Windows states that it is for "tips about using Vim with Microsoft Windows." That's pretty vague, but since it is a subcategory of Category:Integration, which is "about the integration of Vim with other programs, desktops, operating systems, etc." I view Category:Windows as a place for tips specifically about making Vim "play nice" with the Windows operating system. Tips that definitely belong in this category are tips such as: *Associate_files_with_no_extension_to_Vim_under_Windows *Launch_files_in_new_tabs_under_Windows *Change_the_Windows_Explorer_hotkey_for_Diff_with_Vim There are other tips here that are somewhat questionable, because they are about integrating with Windows-only applications like Visual Studio, or are mostly useful in Windows but would work elsewhere, such as: *Integrate_gvim_with_Visual_Studio *Change_between_backslash_and_forward_slash *View_Source_in_IE6_using_VIM <--IE tip, but uses the Windows registry so may be appropriate Tips that probably don't belong at all (in my opinion) are tips like: *503 PuTTY numeric keypad mappings <--The tip in question *Run_Matlab_script_under_Windows <--I'm guessing this will work anywhere MatLab is supported *Desert_color_scheme_with_Vim_in_PuTTY <--Another PuTTY tip *Auto_save_files_when_focus_is_lost <-- I think they thought Category:Windows was about internal Vim windows - we may want to create a category about this, actually (like Category:Tabs). *Easy_pasting_to_Windows_applications <-- I have no way of testing this, but I highly suspect that the method discussed here will work on many other operating systems as well Of course, these are by no means exhaustive lists. The Category:Windows category is pretty full, and probably needs some culling. For the PuTTY tips, and for many of the xterm, SecureCRT, etc. tips, I've been thinking about creating a "Terminals" category or something alike under Category:Integration. So, long story short, I do NOT think that Category:Windows should include every tip that only works in Windows. However, I DO think that most tips of this nature will probably be about making Vim work well in Windows and will therefore belong here. I think that tips about Windows-only applications should go either in Category:Integration or some subcategory that makes more sense, and keep Category:Windows for tips about OS integration. Anyway, I've babbled enough - do you think we should move this to the mailing list, invite input here, or maybe put it on Category_talk:Windows? --Fritzophrenic 16:08, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ---- I see what you mean. I can't bring myself to totally agree because that would imply some degree of comprehension of the issues, and I still plead confusion. A "Terminals" category does sound better than having putty tips under Windows. And yes, if you feel inclined, please move this discussion to Category_talk:Windows. If you feel adventurous, you could change the text on Category:Windows. You might need to use the extra parameter discussed on Template:CatInfo. --JohnBeckett 23:28, 30 November 2007 (UTC)